A Dynasty Emerges
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: An ancient enemy tries to take a child...but who can help to stop him? Revised!
1. A Surprise for friends

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTES: This is the 2nd installment of the Draco Meets Orion series. I suggest you don't read this or the sequel to it if you don't like Ronin Warriors.  
Chapter 1: A Surprise for Friends  
"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Master Roshi inquired. Goku smothered laughter, knowing that some of them would get the shock of their lives. Then, a car pulled up and parked along the shore of the lake.   
  
Three people came out, then up to the others. The two boys were struggling not to say anything that would give it all away. "What's with you two?" Tien inquired. They didn't reply, only gave each other a knowing gaze. The triclops turned to Gohan. "Who is she?"  
  
"She's our daughter, Destiny." Echo told him. Those who didn't keep in touch with them looked absolutely shocked. This caused the others to break out into laughter. When it had died down, the woman spoke again. "I see why you didn't tell them. The looks on their faces were priceless!"  
  
The girl ran over to her uncle and friend, happily greeting them, then turned to Goku. "Grandpa!" she cried, jumping up into his arms. He caught her, and spun her around in a circle. Destiny's laughter floated out over the area.   
  
"That's enough, Tousan. We don't want her to loose her lunch." Echo chuckled. The saiya-jin set her down, looking a little sheepish. The girl ran back over to the boys, then they ran off into the woods. "Did anyone else hear that?" The amazon turned to the forest, gazing into the shadow it cast.  
  
"Sounded like rattling chains. Maybe someone chained their dog out there." one of them replied. Then the group settled down to their picnic. The stories that were told of the first battles that had been fought surprised her.  
  
Gohan, are they telling the truth? Echo queried. She sounded very shocked and suspicious.  
  
Hai, Echo. That's the truth, believe it or not. Gohan laid her fears to rest.  
  
Hey, truth can be stranger than fiction. I found that out myself. She let out a wry mental chuckle.  
  
Master Roshi left, declaring something about claustrophobia. Yea, right. The others knew how he was and were content to ignore them when he chose to be that way. Then, Destiny screamed in shock, causing the others to rush to her location. "Kaasan, Tousan!" she cried terror in her voice. These enemies were nothing like what she'd been taught about.  
  
A large white tiger slashed open one suit of armour, allowing a black cloud to escape. Trunks let out a shout as a ki blast came from him. The evil thing that got hit was destroyed. Once the group landed, they joined in the battle.   
  
Echo glared at the evil creations, gathering her ki for an attack. "CELESTIAL WILDFIRE!!!" she roared. The sky-blue fire like attack destroyed ten more of the things.   
  
Gohan let out one of his own attacks, which struck down two more. They were extremely angered by the endangerment of their daughter, as the others were about a youngster being attacked.   
  
~  
  
"Hey, Ryo, did you hear that?" Cyae inquired while disarming a couple of warriors.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Wonder who said it?" he replied while slashing the two soldiers that had been disarmed down.   
  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!!" This caused the Dynasty warriors to falter in their advances as a few of them fell apart.   
  
Ryo joined in, joining his katana swords together, leaping into the sky. "ARMOUR OF WILDFIRE, FLARE UP NOW!!!" he roared above the noise produced by the battle. Twenty more fell down, but just as quickly, their numbers were replenished.   
  
"I'll bet Taulpa's after something." Rowen declared while nocking an arrow into his bow. "ARMOUR OF STRATTA, ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!!" He noticed a young woman leaping away from the path of his attack. Now, how did she get here? I thought those children were alone.   
~  
  
One of the soldiers attempted to get ahold of Destiny, but Echo stopped him, her arm lifted so that the chain wrapped about it. She grabbed more of that chain with her hand, then the free one gathered a ki sphere. This she flung at the evil creature.   
  
When another attempted to grab her, she hit the dirt. "KAME...HAME...HA!!" Goku roared. That one and about ten others with him were vaporized instantly.   
  
~  
  
"ARMOUR OF HALO, THUNDER BOLT CUT!!!" Sage cried. He destroyed many of the soldiers, but the warlord behind him grabbed the girl.   
  
"Kaasan! Tousan!" she cried.   
  
"Ryo, they're after that little girl!" Kento cried.   
  
"Destiny!" Echo wailed. Gohan turned about swiftly, knowing that something was wrong by the tone of his mate's voice. Goten rushed over to the area, attempting to stop the warlord, but was punched across the clearing. Then, he collided with another boy.   
  
Anger rose in those capable of the super saiya-jin transformation. Those who weren't dazed, that is. Screams came from them as their kis shifted from normal colors to gold. The warlord laughed, not really knowing the power of Super Saiya-jins. "Too little, too late bakayerus*." he sinisterly stated.   
  
Ryo blinked in surprise. How could this be? Wasn't he killed? "Sarenbo!" he cried.   
  
"Ryo of the Wildfire, I see you haven't forgotten me."   
  
"Ronins, we must make the Inferno!" Sage cried. Their armours flashed in their respective colors. Then the powers joined that of Wildfire.   
  
He cringed and shed his red armour, suiting up into that of the Inferno. White Blaze leapt up, bearing the Soul Swords of Ferver. These were removed and crossed in front of the samuri. "I suggest that you let her go, if you value your life." he hissed.  
  
"You wouldn't harm me if I'm using the girl as a living shield." Sarenbo hissed. There was a blur of light, then the girl was gone from his arms. "What the hell?"  
  
"You haven't seen a millionth of what a Super Saiya-jin can do. And believe me, you don't want to know any of it." Echo hissed, holding her daughter in a protective embrace. The evil warlord leapt at her, but missed because a powerful ki blast hit him on the back, knocking him away from them.   
  
"RAGE OF INFERNO!!!" Ryo cried. His attack lunged out, then completely disinigrated the evil warlord. Once this had happened, the Ronin transformed back into the Wildfire armour.  
  
The saiya-jins powered down, most of them realizing that these people weren't threats. Vegeta, on the other hand, felt that these warriors weren't someone to trust. "Don't do that, Vegeta. They aren't a threat, so just stay calm." Echo declared. Then she set her daughter down and looked her in the eye. "What happened?"   
  
"I'm not very sure, Kaasan. Everything happened so fast." Destiny replied. Goten helped the boy he'd smacked into to get up. Both of them had a rather embarrassed look on their faces.   
  
Ryo turned to the boy. "I thought I told you to stay with Mia."   
  
"Gomen, you did. But she wanted me to tell you that something totaled her Jeep. We need to find a place to stay."   
  
Echo looked into the eyes of the Ronins. Gohan, we can trust them.   
  
Nani* Echo, are you sure?   
  
Very sure. she thought in reply. Just afterwards, Mia came into the clearing. Introductions were made, then they all went to the house.  
Nani- what  
  
Bakayerus- you don't want to know. It's not very polite. 


	2. Target

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Ronin Warriors.   
Chapter 2: And Your Target is Echo  
~  
  
The emperor glared at his nether spirit, red eyes blazing. "What happened in the mortal realm?"  
  
"Son Destiny got away, Master. The Ronins have gained valuable allies in these Z senshi. Their powers are enough to create a void where our realm is. We must tread carefully."   
  
Taulpa stared off into space, reviewing the battle in his mind. It seems that the one called Echo is the most threat to us. "Echo is your first target. Make sure that she cannot harm our realm with her abilities."   
  
Bantamon respectfully bowed, then went to gather the other spirits. Once the most powerful ones had been identified, they began to cast a spell meant to drain all life force. It would take effect quickly and he hoped that those with the Z senshi wouldn't realize what he was doing.  
  
~  
  
"I'm grateful that you have allowed us to stay with you." Mia declared as they cleaned the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, it's no problem for us. We are used to having a lot of people here." Echo replied.  
  
She only shook her head in wonder. Saiya-jins? They are from another planet? That is so hard to believe. And yet, Echo claims that she didn't know until she was nineteen. That would have been six years ago. Her gaze went back over to her new friend. Horror came over her as the saiya-jin woman doubled over in pain.   
  
"Echo, come with me." She pulled her to a couch and lay her down. "Whatever you hear, don't obey it!" The amazon nodded, barely managing to stay conscious. The professor rushed outside to the others in the yard. "Dynasty spirits," she panted, "they're trying to kill her."   
  
Everyone rushed back into the house. Gohan took hold of her hand, and Destiny clung to his leg, just crying. The warriors placed the Circle of Power about the family of three, blocking the effects of the spell; yet it wouldn't hold up for long. The young woman's eyes fluttered just before she woke up.   
  
They saw Mia open the correct file, then translated it. "It seems that the Jewel of Life and the power of the Ancients are both needed to destroy the hold the Dynasty has on her. The Circle of Power just isn't enough."   
  
Yulie, having heard the shout, came into the room. "What's going on?" he inquired with a child-like innocence. Then, he saw the amazon moan and hold her head.  
  
"They are at it again." Her voice was soft as the pain was akin to a migrane headache.  
  
Soon after Echo had moaned out the statement, Lady Kayura teleported into the house. "What's going on? The Circle of Power isn't going to stop them for long."   
  
Ryo looked at the Ancient. "They're trying to kill Echo." he explained. Suddenly, the staff Kayura held gave off a sharp golden light and the jewel added its own white light to the other powers being emitted. This demolished the hold that was on the amazon.  
  
Once the circle dissolved, the three within it were able to move about freely.   
  
"Are you all right?" Sage inquired.   
  
"I'm fine. I just need a little rest." she replied. Kayura informed them all of what she'd heard about the new battles.   
  
That caused the two adult saiya-jins to look concerned. How could others know of the Star Clan when only two members were still alive? Destiny shared her parents' confused expression. This was just too much. She'd been taught to fight extra-terrestrial evils, not those of a spirit realm.   
  
The amazon then stared off into space. What is going on? Powers are vanishing from this realm. But they aren't the powers of people. She turned to her husband. "Gohan, check the Dragon Radar."   
  
He reached for the device, then turned it on. "What in the..." he cried.  
  
"Well, what is going on?" Mia inquired.   
  
"The Dragon Balls are disappearing! This isn't good!" Gohan cried.  
  
"What are Dragon Balls?" Kento asked, voicing what was on everyone's minds.   
  
"They are seven magical spheres that when brought together grant the one who had gathered them two wishes. Previously it had been just one, but that was before Dende became the Guardian of Chikyuu." 


	3. Dragon

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Ronin Warriors.  
Chapter 3: Dynasty Dragon  
"We have all seven, Master Taulpa." Bantamon declared. The evil emperor stood up, then followed the nether spirit to where they were gathered. The eternal dragon was called forth. Darkness came over the sky, as high winds and dangerous lighting began to appear.   
  
"You have summoned the Dragon. I will grant any two wishes, as long as they are within my power to do so." Taulpa declared his two wishes to the dragon. (An inexhaustible supply of soldiers and a warrior capable of defeating his enemies) "As you wish." Shenlong's eyes glowed a sharp red as he granted them. Then, he vanished, pulling the dragon balls back into the mortal realm.   
  
In the afterglow of the orange spheres, a large European dragon stood. He threw back his head and roared, letting a gout of flame spew into the sky. Well, this Dynasty Dragon is a powerful one. This is my chance to get the mortal realm.   
  
~  
  
The group listened uneasily to what these magical orbs could do. No wonder evil forces had been after them since they'd learned of their existence. Suddenly, the children came rushing in. "We just saw them scatter!" Trunks cried.   
  
Echo trembled sharply. "We have TROUBLE! There is a dragon nearby, and the feeling of his aura is evil." Kento muttered something about that not being a problem, which caused the others to look at him oddly. "Don't have such a hard head, Hard Rock!" He blinked in surprise. That was something unexpected. The amazon's wit was enough to startle someone who hadn't the experience with it.  
  
"She does have a point Kento. You rarely think things through." Sage declared.   
  
"Hey!" he cried, just as everyone else in the room started laughing. Then Krillin looked up sharply.   
  
"Guys, we should get going. This is no laughing matter."   
  
"He's right. Destiny, I want you to stay here. You don't have enough experience for this battle." the amazon declared.  
  
"I want to help." she countered.   
  
Gohan looked up sharply. "Listen to your mother. This is out of your league right now." The little girl dropped her head, and walked over to Bulma. She wanted to help, but wouldn't come unless she was called by one of her family.   
  
The warriors left the house, heading for the area where the dragon was suspected to be. "Man, not again. These Dynasty troops are getting old fast." Rowan declared. The Ronins suited up quickly, seeing that the numbers were too great for them to fight in their sub-armours alone. Then, they saw that the dragon was very powerful, almost too powerful for them alone.  
  
They were being overwhelmed by the sheer force of numbers, but then, others arrived. "WEB OF DECEPTION!!!" Dais cried. The five surrounding Ryo fell, giving off puffs of smoke.   
  
"Arigato." Wildfire panted. The former warlord of deception nodded, then turned his attention back to the battle. Trunks glared at the soldiers surrounding him. He concentrated, building up his ki for an attack. The boy gave off a battle cry as his ki exploded around him. This vaporized more of them.   
Echo knew that she needed to use a higher attack than what she'd been using before. Her gray blue eyes narrowed in rage as a sky blue ki inferno surrounded her. "STARLIT INFERNO!!!!"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Ryo, get OUT OF THE WAY!" she cried in warning. He dodged the blast, then saw 90% of the evil things get destroyed at once. The resulting flames strengthened the armour of Wildfire. He joined his swords together, then leapt into the air.  
  
"ARMOUR OF WILDFIRE, FLARE UP NOW!!!" His attack caused the rest of them to fall, which left the dragon to fight alone. And yet the dragon didn't seem the least bit scared or startled by their power. 


	4. Battle

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Ronin warriors.  
Chapter 4: Dynasty Dragon's Battle  
"You've impressed me, warriors, but you will get no farther!" the dragon cried. Smoke curled thickly from his nostrils, painting the sky a sooty black. Flame was interlaced with the smoke, almost as though it had orange highlights.  
  
"We'll have to combine attacks on his weakest point." Goku declared.  
  
"Where's that?" Kento demanded.  
  
"There," Echo pointed, "right above his heart. But he's too fresh for us to try that now. We must wear him down first." She shrugged when she noticed their confused expressions. "Did you expect someone who's sister is Wiccan to forget something like that?"  
  
Suddenly, a large leathery wing swept towards the saiya-jin no ouji. He dodged the wing, throwing a small ki blast as he did. This caused the dragon to roar in anger, sending a plume of fire into the sky.   
Dynasty Dragon snapped at Hard Rock, only to get his nose slapped by the staff he carried as part of his armour power. The being gave of a prehistoric sounding cry of pain, tears coming to his eyes. The amazon leapt onto his back, then began to pull of scales. Ten of them lay on the ground before she was flung off.   
  
Gohan easily caught her and set her on her feet. "I'm guessing he got you angry."  
  
"Hai. He did. But while I was on him, I could sense an incredible power within him. This is close to being released. We should go Super Saiya-jin soon." The young man nodded, mentally informing those capable of the transformation of this new information.   
  
The dragon let out a gout of fire, then shook his head. His balance is unstable! NOW!! Echo cried. Golden flames surrounded the warriors as they unleashed their deep powers, which they had kept hidden out of habit. Their hair became golden while their eyes snapped into turquoise.   
  
"NOVA!!!" the amazon cried, aiming her attack at the evil creature. He bellowed in pain, feeling his power drop slightly. The dragon fired a ki blast of his own at her, which she easily deflected, yet the force of his attack knocked her back several feet.   
  
"KAMEKAMEHA!!!!" Goten cried, letting the attack soar at the neck of the creature. He attempted to cancel it out, but it punched through his wing and burnt a hole in his neck. Destiny showed up, having heard Goku call her.   
  
The girl went into a steep dive, then bounced off of the blood-encrusted area on the dragon's back. Dynasty Dragon winced in pain. "STARDUST STORM!!!!" The small twinkling points of light surrounded her, then fell into his eyes.   
  
He hissed in pain, knocking her out of the sky with his tail. Trunks easily caught her then set her down on the ground. "Arigato, Trunks." she murmured, holding onto her side.   
  
Echo cried out sharply, as the dragon drew his claw down her left leg. He's amazingly fast for one so big. she thought. Gohan screamed in rage, going to the third level of a super saiya-jin. He let out an attack as his mate let out one of her own.   
  
After the explosion, Dynasty Dragon shook his head. He could tell that his ki energy was practically gone, and yet his enemies had more. "Now! He's weak enough!!" Goku shouted.   
  
"ARMOUR OF WILDFIRE, FLARE UP NOW!!"  
  
"ARMOUR OF STRATTA, ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!"  
  
"ARMOUR OF TORRENT, SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!"  
  
"ARMOUR OF HALO, THUNDER BOLT CUT!!"  
  
"ARMOUR OF HARD ROCK, IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!"   
  
"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!!"  
  
"WEB OF DECEPTION!!"  
  
"BLACK LIGHTNINING SLASH!!"  
  
*(Z senshi attacks begin now)  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!"  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"   
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!!"  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"  
  
"INTERGALACTIC SUPER NOVA!!!!" Echo screamed.  
  
"KAMEKAMEHA!!!!"  
  
"STARDUST STORM!!!!"   
  
Each attack converged on the evil dragon's heart. He bellowed in pain, unable to avoid the powerful beams of energy. And yet, their powers weren't enough. "Hurry, Piccolo." Goku panted. It always took a while to charge this one up.  
  
The lone Namek warrior nodded, showing that his attack was ready. "MAKKENKUSEPO!!!!" The spiral beam joined the others. Again, the evil dragon bellowed just before exploding into microscopic pieces and vaporizing.   
  
Echo relaxed abruptly, not having the energy to hold the power of her super saiya-jin state. Then, her injured leg gave out, causing her to fall to the ground. "Echo!!!" Gohan cried in concern. The young woman looked up at him, attempting to slow down the bleeding of her leg.   
  
They could tell that she was loosing too much blood, even through this attempt. A soft moan escaped from her just before she passed out. "Kaasan!" Destiny screamed, running towards her mother. Goku managed to catch her in mid-leap. "Lie, Grandpa, let me go!"   
  
The young man lifted her from the pavement, then flew towards Capsule Corp. He nearly crashed through the door, but Bulma opened it in time. She neatly stood to one side, letting the warrior land. "This way."   
  
She led him to the medical area, then looked over the amazon. "This is worse than I thought. Gohan she'll be in the regen tank for quite a while." The scientist led him to the correct tank, then they set her in it.   
  
Gohan attached all the monitoring equipment then the oxygen mask went over her face. He closed the door and the fluid began to fill the tank. Then, the voices of the other warriors reached the infirmary. Destiny rushed in, her blue eyes wide in sadness.   
  
Again, her father wondered why they were so blue, as his own were black and Echo's were blue-gray, the signature of her clan. "Tousan, is Kaasan going to die?" she tearfully asked. He blinked in shock. The thought had never entered his head.   
  
"No, Destiny. She won't. Not if we can help it." he replied as his daughter climbed into his lap. The girl fell asleep, feeling secure in his lap. Echo, don't leave us. A lone tear slid down his face as he watched his mate in the fluid. 


	5. Recovered

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the shows.  
NOTE: Just in case you haven't read the first installment, Son Echo and I are NOT the same person. I know, a long wait, but I thought that some people would read both and not just one. It's just that I don't want people to confuse me with her. This isn't a self-insertion.   
Chapter 5: A Warrior Recovered  
The woman's eyes fluttered open. Echo sat sharply, not knowing what was going on. Destiny came into the room and jumped on the bed. "Kaasan, you're awake!"   
  
"Destiny, how long..." she trailed off, noticing the mess in the room.   
  
"You're at home and were out for three days." the little girl explained.   
  
She shot out of bed. "This place is a mess."  
  
"Tousan's been out of it for a while. He was so worried about you. He won't sleep, eat, or train. He just sits there."   
  
"Destiny-kun, could you clean this up for me?"   
  
The chibi-amazon nodded, beginning to pick up the clothes that were scattered all over the floor. Echo slid on her robe before going down stairs. She approached Gohan, seeing that he was just brooding. Her hand came down on his shoulder, causing him to turn sharply.   
  
His eyes grew wider at the sight before him. He threw his arms around her, pressing his face into her hair. "Echo, I thought I lost you!" She returned his hug happily.  
  
You'll never loose me. Even if I leave this plane before you, part of me will stay behind in Destiny. He looked into her face again, tears streaming down his own. Don't cry anymore, Gohan. I'm still here. Their faces drew closer together, then met in a passionate kiss. His tears stopped.  
  
With her near him, he finally felt complete. You're back. Promise me that you'll never leave me.  
  
I promise, Gohan. Somehow, I'll always be with you.   
  
~*~  
  
The Ronins came back to the house. Ryo's blue eyes opened wide in shock as he saw Echo sparring with Gohan, and Destiny sparring with Goten farther off. "Do you guys see what I'm seeing?"  
  
Sage followed his friend's gaze. "Echo sparring with Gohan? Okay, if no one else sees this, I'm going to hand the Armour of Halo back to the Ancient." The other Ronins were too startled to say anything. They'd all thought that she'd be unconscious for at least one more week. Needless to say, this was a pleasent shock.  
  
The two stopped, trying to catch their breath. It had been a while since they'd sparred so harshly. "You're even more powerful than you were before. With one attack you could now take out about twenty warriors. And I'm talking about Frieza's warriors, mind you." Gohan panted.   
  
The young woman wiped the sweat off of her forehead as the sunlight made her hotter than she would've liked. It made her raven black hair shine slightly, even though most of it was in a braid. "Well, you told me that becoming more powerful happens to a saiya-jin after they recover from a hard battle or a serious injury. I guess that's happened." She tensed up, sensing something dark. "Someone is watching us, and no, not the Ronins."   
  
Destiny ran up to her mother, a concerned, rather frightened look on her face. "Kaasan, did you hear that?" Her voice trembled with nervousness. The young woman turned about, listening. There came a sound of walking, slightly off-kilter, as there was a limp.   
  
Then, a face unknown to all but Gohan showed through the trees. The man fell down from exhaustion flooded with pain. The amazon went closer to help him, but her mate grabbed her arm.   
"Echo, that's Raditz. You might not want to get too close to him. Even when he was injured, he was tough to beat."   
  
"Gohan, he's injured. Don't you think he's suffered enough?" she inquired. Raditz let out another moan of pain. Vegeta. Her call went through to him, and she could feel his irritation.  
  
What do you want?   
  
A little snippety aren't you? Well, there's a saiya-jin warrior in our backyard. Gohan called him Raditz.   
  
Raditz! I hope he's not awake.  
  
Nope. He's unconscious. She glanced in the direction of Capsule Corp, a slightly confused expression on her face.  
  
Good. I'm coming.   
  
She looked back over to where the warrior lay. "Goten, watch out!" Her cry made the young warrior jump.  
  
He came over to them. "Um, Gohan, his tail is missing."   
  
The young man turned his eyes to the small of the warrior's back. Sure enough, there was only a bloodstain where the tail should have been. Vegeta and Trunks landed in their yard, gathering the group's attention.   
  
Suddenly, a sandstorm seemed to surround them. They brought up their hands to shield their eyes and coughed, trying to get it out of their lungs. When it died away, they lowered their hands.   
  
"Who's there?" Ryo forcefully called.   
  
"I am Desert Demon. And this, Ronins, will be your last battle."   
  
"I don't think so. Ronins, to arms!!" he cried. They got on their armour in a split second. The saiya-jins that could, transformed into Super Saiya-jin.   
  
The demon laughed sinisterly. "The mystic armour won't help you. And becoming golden won't help you." Echo's now turquoise eyes flashed in anger, then her scream filled the yard.   
  
Her golden hair became metallic, and strings of small stars seemed to be streaming through it. Stardust seemed to encircle her body, combining into one huge light. This light exploded, slowly dying away. Once seeing became possible, they could see the anger in her eyes.   
  
"What the Hell?" the evil warlord cried.   
  
The amazon glared at him, the light of ancient stars seeming to shine from her soul. "Hey, lookin' good, Echo!" Kento commented.   
  
She sighed softly. "Don't have such a hard head, Hard Rock. Desert Demon means business."   
  
Cyae glared angrily at the demon. "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!"   
  
He stumbled backwards, the force of the attack almost making him fall. "Nice try." Attacks were then combined on him, forcing him out of existence. Yet, Kento's attack left a gaping scar in the earth.  
  
Echo took ahold of some of the scattered stardust, and cast it into the scar. It closed, leaving no trace of its presence. At this time, Raditz came around, attempting to sit up. But a pair of hands kept him on the ground. "If you must look around, then stay on your back." Her tone was slightly scolding, as if she had dealt with this before.  
  
He opened his eyes, then got the shock of his new life when he saw a legend. "Now, Raditz, how did you come back?" Vegeta demanded.   
  
"Prince Vegeta, I have an urgent message. Taulpa forged an alliance with the Cold family. The two will stop at nothing to destroy this world."   
  
Echo took a sharp step back. This was bad. Frieza had been tough to beat, and Cold had never come. He'd only sent his clone with his son, who hadn't known it was a clone. And she'd found that out by her work at Capsule Corp. She'd been working with the old DNA, and knew what happened to the DNA of clones many years of death.  
  
"Sounds like you need to get in touch with the spirits of your armours. This could get ugly." Her gaze was directed to the samurai warriors that stood with them.  
  
Raditz gave her a closer look. Somehow, she looked familiar. But how? Why would she seem familiar? Then he saw the nephew he hadn't seen in years, a young girl, resembling both of them, and a young boy that strongly resembled Kakkarott.  
  
The small girl looked in a startled way at the woman. "Better tone it down, Echo. You're scaring Destiny." Gohan declared. She laughed softly, and powered down. This allowed her daughter to calm down, but both were unsure of the older saiya-jin warrior.  
  
"What about this alliance? Taulpa can't leave this planet, so how did it happen?" Ryo inquired, somehow managing to stay on the warrior's good side.  
  
"Apparently, someone from the nether realm who could acted on his behalf." Slight anger showed through a weary voice. It had become quiet clear that this warrior's soul needed to be healed. And that was beyond the senzu, which only healed the body. 


	6. Revalation

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the shows.   
Chapter 6: Saiya-jin Revelation   
The group of warriors came to the area where they were to meet. Most of them were tense, for they had heard who was also there. Raditz, now physically recovered, was to brief them on the situation with their enemies.   
  
The formerly evil warrior glanced about uneasily; knowing that those he'd escaped from was still after him. Goku glared at his older brother, still not trusting him. After all, it was him that had started them in being involved with extraterrestrial evils. Then, the rest of his family arrived. Echo was the one who also showed uneasiness; for she sensed that something was wrong. And her senses were rarely wrong.  
  
"Well, tell us what's going on." Vegeta commanded.   
  
The saiya-jin looked to his prince, then his brother, nephews and niece in law. "The nether realm has forged an alliance with King Cold and his family. Chikyuu is in great danger this time. Anyone capable of fighting these demons should train extensively before the arrive." the shattered warrior explained.   
  
He grew very pale, and seemed to be struggling against something. "Kakkarott, get BACK!!" Raditz shouted. Goku jumped back, startled and easily avoided a blow that was aimed at him.  
  
Speak of the devil. "Look!" Echo cried, pointing to a small device embedded in the skin at the base of his neck. This device was controlling many of his actions now. "Better suit up! I hear the nether spirits!" They responded quickly to her warning, and beat the spirits to the punch. Soon, they were surrounded by Dynasty soldiers.   
  
Juuhachi trembled slightly, wishing that her brother had been listening to her the last time she saw him. The saiya-jins glanced at each other, knowing what was about to happen. Golden flames erupted around many of them as they powered up.   
  
Ryo's eyes grew wider in shock, as he recognized the war lord facing them. Why would Taulpa bring back someone as useless as Sun Devil? Then he saw a remote control in his hand. The knob was turned slightly, sending a command to the warrior. Raditz growled, then lunged at Gohan. He dodged his uncle easily, realizing that they had to free him somehow.  
  
His gaze shifted over to Echo, who nodded. So, you're not only empathic, you're also telepathic.  
  
Stay focused! Do I have to pull a Piccolo on you? Her tone was enough to remind him that their people were natural telepaths.  
  
He laughed softly, keeping his attention on his battle.   
  
The amazon let a slim ki beam fly at the evil warlord's hand. He attempted to move away, but a saiya-jin that he wasn't controlling restrained him. Kuso! I forgot his controller! The attack destroyed the device, and now that it was destroyed, Raditz was free.   
  
"Are you all right?" she called over.   
  
"Fine." He growled.   
  
Angry, I take it.   
  
The warrior blinked in shock. This was unexpected. She was very able to sense emotions and thoughts. Was she the Star Saiya-jin? The characteristics of the prophecied amazon weren't well documented. But having both telepathic and empathic abilities was one such sign. Raditz then ripped the small device from his skin.  
  
Sun Devil managed to nail the other warrior, causing him to fall to the ground. "Watch it!" Vegeta roared. This warrior rolled away from his position on the ground, just as a scythe burrowed into where his head used to be.   
  
The Prince let out an attack that disinigrated twenty warriors. Ryo slashed through a couple of them at once, allowing the black puffs of smoke to escape. Cyae's spear shot out and crushed the helmet of another one.   
  
Echo gathered energy quickly. She knew that this had to be ended. "STARLIT INFERNO!!!!!" This new attack destroyed many of the enemies.   
  
"STARDUST STORM!!!!" Destiny cried. Small spheres of white light gathered in her palms, then it flew into the crowd of evil warriors.   
  
Bardok nearly screamed in shock. Another one? How many survived? Wasn't it just two? But then, how could she do that unless... His gaze shifted back over to the young woman. She's one too! Wasn't the trait dominant over normal saiya-jins?   
  
Loud explosions signaled the end of the battle. They are the Ronin Warriors? The Ancient One chose a bunch of kids to protect this realm? They must be doing pretty well if he's taking saiya-jin spirits, reviving them and making the revived warriors fight them.   
  
"Kaasan, he's staring at us." Destiny muttered.  
  
"Well, I don't think he's seen anyone call upon the stars before." Echo blinked after telling her daughter that. He looked similar to Goku. So similar in fact, that they could be twins. She approached him without fear, for she knew he wouldn't harm a fellow saiya-jin. "What is your name?"   
  
He blinked. She was as blunt as Aquila. Then it hit him. Aquila was this girl's mother. And he considered her a girl because she was so much younger than him. "My name is Bardok."   
  
"I'm Son Echo. I think you have a good deal of explaining to do. I'm confused as to how you got here."   
  
"Well, it's a little complicated. It seems that one nether realm can emerge into another. That's what happened to us. The Dynasty's gateways arose there, and a large number of spirits were taken. We were just the first to be revived."  
  
The group looked uneasy. So, he could unleash many more upon them without warning. 


	7. Surprise

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the shows.   
Chapter 7: A Surprise  
Mia looked up from her computer, startled. "Gohan, where's Echo?"  
  
"I'm not very sure. She went out a little while ago." he replied in confusion, as he didn't know why the professor was so uneasy.   
  
Yet it had to do with all that was happening to them over the course of these days.  
  
~  
Echo flew on, over the forest, the wind of her motion causing her raven black hair to whip about. Something else is bothering me. It's not just that Taulpa is messing up the after life, but there's a familiar power nearby. I've felt it for five weeks now. Who could it be? She continued through the sky, trying to relax.  
  
Then, she saw a couple of people coming right at her. Going up. Ha, elevator talk. The amazon continued to shoot up into the sky, then stopped high above them.  
  
~  
  
"Who was that?!" Juunana cried.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it looked like my sister." the woman with him muttered.   
  
~  
  
The amazon continued to hover above them, trying to figure out was going on. Juuhachi flew up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Juuhachi. I'm trying to figure out who they are."   
  
The jinzouningen looked down, then drew a sharp gasp. "Juunana!" she cried, floating down to his location. He jerked about, startled by the sudden cry. Then, he saw both his sister and Son Echo hover before them. "Is this why you weren't paying attention to me the last time I came to see you?"   
  
"Hai, she kinda distracts me." he commented while blushing. Then they both turned to the others, for a startled cry attracted their attention.   
  
"Echo! Kamisama, girl, where have you been?!"   
  
"Lana? What did you do to your hair?"   
  
"It's blue. So what? Did you think that I dyed it?" The two sisters hugged eachother in mid-air, startling the jinzouningen.   
  
Echo, come home. We have big trouble.   
  
She pulled away from her sister and flew off. "Well, there she goes. I've never seen her act like that before." Lana declared. Juuhachi looked up.  
  
"Come on you two. Something's wrong." She flew off, pulling her brother with her, and with the saiya-jin following. The group arrived at the house, and Lana glared angrily at Gohan.   
  
"You!" she cried, lunging at him. They fell to the ground, rolling about. The amazon leapt forward to pull her sister off of her husband.   
  
"Stop it, Lana! This isn't the time to pick fights with your relatives!"   
  
The blue-haired saiya-jin stopped in shock, realizing what her sister was saying. This guy was her brother-in-law. Mia came up to Echo, and she was holding a photograph. "Can you make heads or tails of this?" she inquired, handing it to her.  
  
"When was it taken?"  
  
"Last night."   
  
Echo looked at it with interest. "Well, this planet is Neptune. And a large ship is passing it. This ship is going over the escape velocity for that planet! Which means it's already at Jupiter!" Her eyes noted that some of the planet's gases had been pulled off.  
  
Piccolo looked over at them from his location. "We should leave this area then. There will be too many casualties if we fight them here." White Blaze growled in agreement with what the Namek-jin warrior just said.   
  
The group left the area, heading for a far off place. It would take a good deal of travel to get away from civilization. 


	8. Return

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the shows.  
Chapter 8: Return of an Allied Force  
"This is far enough." Piccolo declared. The others stopped to rest nearby. Echo looked about uneasily, for she sensed something unusual.   
  
She shuddered violently, for a chill went through her. Something is radiating friendship. Once was loyalty, now is friendship. An ancient power...who is he?   
  
Lady Kayura came into the clearing, accompanied by the warlords. Confusion came to her when she saw the look on the amazon's face. "What's wrong?" she called.  
  
"Someone's coming. Someone that is not an enemy."   
  
Then, the sounds of walking came into the meadow. Anubis showed up, startling those who recognized him. White Blaze went up to him cautiously, then let out a tiger's attempt at a purr. He rubbed against the samurai. "Easy, boy. You're going to knock me over." His gaze then shifted to the startled senshi. Suddenly, a pair of young arms wrapped about his waist in a hug. The force of the initial lunge made the samurai stumble back a few steps.  
  
"You're back!" Yulie cried. His happiness caused the others to realize that what they were seeing was true.   
  
"Yes, I'm back to help you in your battle against this darkness." His friends came up to him, all of them talking at once.  
  
~*~  
  
"All right, Anubis, how did you really get back?" Ryo inquired of his companion.   
  
He looked up at the others around the campfire. "A great power restored me to life. The one here with great access to it didn't know that she could restore someone, but knew that they couldn't handle this problem alone. She also tapped into the powers of the Ancients, and created a new armour. The Armour of the Tornado. Its element is wind and its spirit is friendship."   
  
The Z senshi looked uneasy. Who could've done this? Only two of them could tap into the everlasting energies of the stars. And only one of those two had enough experience in that ability to do anything like this.   
  
But which one? It was just too confusing. 


	9. Chances

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the shows.   
Chapter 9: Chances  
Echo quickly walked out of the cave, feeling a little ill. She gazed up at the stars. Something was telling her that the battle tomorrow was important. A gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder, drawing her attention.   
  
"What is bothering you?" Gohan inquired.   
  
"They are at Mars." She shivered violently. "It's so cold."   
  
The young man looked mystified. The night was warm, unusually so. And here, Echo was shivering. Could it be that she was in sync with the stars, that she felt a cold he couldn't? He wrapped his arms about her, in an attempt to warm her. I love you.   
  
She cuddled up to him, happy that he was with her, supported her. I love you too. Her shivering was intensifying, and getting a little out of hand. A blanket wrapped about both of them, effectively locking in their body heat.  
  
~  
  
Lana lay against the cliff. She was concerned about her sister. The amazon was still a little angry at Gohan for taking her sister to a place she couldn't find. Juunana came up to her, startling her out of her thoughts. She met his gaze, but found his ice-blue eyes were unusually soft. "Ai shiteru." he declared. Surprise flashed through her at his statement.  
  
"I love you too." Together we are, and together we stay.   
  
~  
  
Ryo sat alone, looking towards where they'd left Mia. Mia, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. The kanji of virtue glowed red in the dark night, comforting the distraught samurai.   
  
~(house)  
  
Mia looked out at the valley she somehow knew they'd gone to. A faint red light hit the wall, forming a kanji marking. Virtue. Then, she heard Ryo's thoughts. A gasp escaped from her. Oh, Ryo. I love you too. It has been a long time since I first realized it. Please come back to me.   
  
~(cliff)  
  
He looked startled as his mark faded into darkness. "I will come back to you." he promised in a whisper.   
  
~  
  
Goku lay awake, unable to sleep. Chichi had expressed her concern about what was going on. I tried to explain the problem to you. Chichi, you and everyone else will be safer if we fight out here. I'll always love you. Nothing can change that.   
  
*(change of persons)  
  
Vegeta lay quietly, wanting sleep to come. But on this night, it wouldn't befriend him. It all started on Namek. My mate, my wife. Bulma. She saw the good in me that I'd hidden, even from myself. That woman tamed the monster that was me. I love her. He stared off towards the city that he'd left her in. If only he knew how to express himself more fully towards her, but the years of brain washing made it difficult to do. Now he was free of that, in complete control of himself. 


	10. Battle

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the shows.   
Chapter 10: Battle Royal  
The two Star saiya-jins finished braiding their hair. Lana had her blue hair pulled back in a ponytail. Yulie was hiding in a crevice of the cliff face, well out of sight. All the samurai were in their sub-armours, practicing their moves. Suddenly, all stopped the motions they were in and stretched out.  
  
~  
  
The warriors flew over West Capital. "Isis is waiting for us. Kuso, there are half a million people on this planet with power levels over 900."   
  
Another soldier's scouter beeped. It pointed out the location of their enemies. "They are that way." The large army flew off in that direction.   
  
~  
  
Anubis tensed up. "Dynasty Spirits!" He hissed in warning.   
  
The others took his warning seriously. They suited up before their powers could be blocked. The evil warriors landed before them, expecting to win the battle. The fight was brief, but it was intense. "Well, that was an interesting warm up." Vegeta growled.   
  
Isis appeared, accompanied by King Cold, his older son Cooler and a group of soldiers. "Well if that's all you've got, then you're in big trouble." Isis declared.   
  
Destiny glared at her in anger. This woman was no one to tell them they weren't powerful enough. "I'm guessing you've never met saiya-jins before. We aren't a people to take insults lightly." One of the soldiers lunged at her, but she easily dodged him. She was often underestimated because she was a young childe yet.  
  
"Echo, watch out!" Bardok cried in warning. She took his warning seriously, and dodged the Dynasty troops. The amazon then let out a ki blast, frying the one that had been to daring.   
  
"Anyone for recycling?" came the sarcastic inquiry.   
  
King Cold looked shocked. That name sounded so familiar... Echo? Shimatta*! She is Aquila's daughter! Now we are in danger!   
  
"SUPER NOVA!!!!" she roared, letting her attack fly from her hands. Many soldiers disintegrated, leaving others to fight on alone.  
  
Isis nearly fell over, holding her head. What is happening to me?  
  
Kayura approached her. This was the half-mortal daughter of the Nile goddess. "You've lost your edge, Ancient." Isis growled.   
  
"On the contrary, all the Ancients are with me." She used her attack to hold the amazon in place while she was freed.   
  
"ARMOUR OF WILDFIRE, FLARE UP NOW!!!" Ryo roared. His strike destroyed many more of the soldiers. Cooler grew very angry, and he lunged.   
  
He didn't notice that Echo's power shot up when she saw her friends and family in danger. A sharp gasp indicated that someone had seen her transform to her highest power level. The amazon quickly gathered her ki. "STARLIT INFERNO!!!!!" This attack sent Cooler into oblivion.   
  
"Only the daughter of Felius and Aquila could do that! The stars have chosen her!" King Cold grew angrier, calling upon his great power. He lunged at her, but hit nothing but air.   
  
Then he heard the last thing he would in this dimension. "INTERGALACTIC SUPER NOVA!!!!!!!" Once he died, they all powered down. Panting, the began to recover their breath. 


	11. Closing

TITLE: A Dynasty Emerges  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the shows.   
Chapter 11: Closing Battle  
The group relaxed in the park. They were having a good time just being together. "Echo!" Yulie cried, leaping at her. She laughed and caught him, sweeping him into a hug. It had been quite a while since she'd seen the child. His happiness was welcome in their group as he was also part of it.  
  
Destiny, now seven years old, looked at her friends and family. I remember how all of this happened. Now, we are inseparable friends. A gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder. She turned, and saw Ryo and Mia. The happy newly weds.  
  
"Sorry about missing your birthday party. Taulpa has the worst ever timing." Ryo apologized, appearing a little sheepish.   
  
"I understand. He's more than a pain." the little amazon replied. Her tone bore no ill will towards them yet held great contempt for the Dynasty they fought against.  
  
"We picked up a little something for you." Mia declared, placing a delicate looking chain in the girl's hand.  
"Thank you!" she cried, placing it about her neck. A star pendant hung from it, sparkling in the sunlight.  
  
"That's from all of us." the Ronin declared. The two were nearly floored by the force of the hug given to them. Then, the girl went to hug the others.   
  
~*~  
  
A rumbling noise stopped all action. "A Dynasty Gateway!" Sage cried. Many soldiers came from it. This prompted the samurai to suit up.   
  
The others transformed quickly. This was bad. Very bad. Golden flames erupted about those capable of it. Taulpa just laughed at them. "STARLIT INFERNO!!!!!"  
  
"ARMOUR OF WILDFIRE, FLARE UP NOW!!!"   
  
The two converged on him, knocking him off-balance. Then, a voice Echo didn't know came to her. ~Attack the cornerstone and the wall will crumble.~ His voice faded away.   
  
"Attack the gate!" she screamed. Then, the amazon dodged a strike from the enraged emperor. This proved that what she had said was true. Aim was fixed then the attacks leapt from hands and weapons. Their blasts hit it hard, slowly disingrating it.   
  
The demon let out angered cry. "I will come again! Even if it takes another million years!" As the gate finished crumbling to nothingness, he was pulled back to the realm that he'd come from.  
  
Exhausted senshi fell to the ground, and an alien light came from the sky. Crystal of differing colors encased all of those present, excluding Kayura. "N-no. I need them." she stammered.   
  
~Fear not, Child.~  
  
"Ancient Once?"  
  
~Yes, Child. Listen to me. They are very much alive. The powers of the stars will not let them die. In five years, they will desperately needed by the people of Chikyuu. And right now, their powers are peaking. Guard them well, young one. Take them to the Temple of the Ancients.~  
  
She stood up, and took hold of her staff. Kayura teleported the group to the temple. Once there, she placed them in a special room. "I will be waiting my friends. When the time comes, I'll be here." she murmured as the crystal beds fell into their respective places. But why put them to sleep? What could happen in those five years so that they would be biologically sleeping? 


End file.
